Generally, the embroidery frame transfer device is provided with: an embroidery frame for holding a cloth to be embroidered; a carriage capable of mounting/demounting the embroidery frame; a Y-direction transfer mechanism for moving the carriage in the widthwise direction (or Y-direction) of a machine head portion; and an X-direction transfer mechanism for moving the carriage together with the Y-direction transfer mechanism in the longitudinal direction (or X-direction) of the machine head portion. By executing the sewing actions while moving the embroidery frame in the X- and Y-directions by the embroidery frame transfer device, an embroidery pattern is formed on the cloth.
In this case, various sizes and shapes are provided for the embroidery frame so that the user mounts an embroidery frame of a suitable kind according to the size, shape or the like of the cloth or the embroidery pattern to the carriage.